


consolation

by Bloodsbane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: “Why don’t we continue this discussion up in my office? We’ll have a bit more privacy up there.” Elias paused, and though he didn’t move a muscle, Daisy got the impression like he’d glanced up and down the hall. The faint curl of his lip implied amusement. “Or… would the hallway suffice?”Daisy stared him down, breathing hard, feeling the itch and the eyes crawl all over her. Under her. Making her skin writhe.When Elias pulled away and turns around, heading up the stairs, Daisy grit her teeth and followed.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonymous!

When Daisy got back to the Institute, the archives were empty. Past midnight, it wasn’t too surprising, but something about the dark, quiet archive felt unsettling to her. The place always felt like it was watching Daisy, pricking her, unwanted acupuncture trying to dig into her skin and figure out what turns her off. The feeling was there now, worse than usual, and it made her want to break something. 

Bouchard sent her off on some wild goose chase, some mongrel of the Stranger’s that was gone long before Daisy arrived at the scene. She’d tried to track it, but in the end she’d just run around London for nothing. 

The itch was under her fingernails. Daisy scraped at it with her bottom tooth, feeling hungry and unsatisfied. 

Then a hand was on her shoulder. Daisy had just enough time to turn before she was pushed against the nearest wall. A growl erupted from her throat, only fading slightly when she realized who it was. “Elias.”

“Detective Tonner.” Elias’ voice was cool and calm, just like always, so annoyingly tepid. He seemed completely unbothered by Daisy’s obvious aggression. 

She considered the weight of his forearm against her shoulders. It wouldn’t have been difficult to push him away, but… she hadn’t thought he was this strong. 

“Your lead was shit,” Daisy snarled. “You sent me runnin’ in circles-”

“And I do apologize for the inconvenience,” Elias interrupted, that same bland smirk on his face. “Bad intel. I’m sure you understand, detective.” 

“Fuck off.” Daisy tried to shift past Elias, but he put more force on her. Daisy narrowed her eyes. “What are you playing at?” 

“I want to make it up to you.” His grey eyes seemed… wrong, in the dark. Too present, too bright. Daisy felt the pin-prick sensation all over her body, but mostly where she wanted it least, and unconsciously squirmed. “I know you’re feeling frustrated right now. I can help you with that.” 

Daisy curled her lip in disgust. “Stop. Touching. Me.”

“I don’t think that’s what you want, Daisy.” 

“I’m going to-”

“Why don’t we continue this discussion up in my office? We’ll have a bit more privacy up there.” Elias paused, and though he didn’t move a muscle, Daisy got the impression like he’d glanced up and down the hall. The faint curl of his lip implied amusement. “Or… would the hallway suffice?” 

Daisy stared him down, breathing hard, feeling the itch and the eyes crawl all over her. Under her. Making her skin writhe. 

When Elias pulled away and turns around, heading up the stairs, Daisy grit her teeth and followed. 

* * *

Elias closed the door, and Daisy closed her fist on the back of his suit. She gripped and slammed him into the door, crowding against his body until the entirety of him was pressed against her. “You’re an idiot,” she growled into his ear, breath coming out hot. “Locking yourself in a room with me.” 

“It is _my_ office, detective,” Elias said, like that meant anything. He shifted, just slightly, beneath Daisy’s grip; she pushed harder. She heard his breathing stutter, and felt a more familiar wave of heat wash down her spine. Daisy’s jaw began to ache so sweetly. “But don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten what I owe. I’ll follow your lead this time, and then we’ll be even.” 

“You’ll be a stain on the floor by the time I’m through with you,” Daisy promised, and finally let herself acknowledge the arousal boiling in her gut. This guy was a despicable freak, something twisted and wrong and she hated him, but he was also convenient and she could put him to good use. 

So she got to work. Dug her fist into his stomach from behind, gripping his jacket, his undershirt, and began ripping it off him. The sound of tearing fabric was music to her ears, and only made her buck against his ass, eager to take something, anything, to satisfy her where the hunt had failed. 

“Was that really necessary?” Elias groused, and for the first time he sounded genuinely put out by something. Daisy chuckled deep in her throat, then gripped the collar of Elias’ silk tie in both hands before twisting and ripping it apart. “There’s no need to be so savage,” Elias complained. “I thought you saved that for your prey?” 

“Who says that’s not you?” Daisy asked, then bit his ear, just to hear him shout. He writhed beneath her and it was delicious. 

But she knew just as well as he did that this wasn’t a hunt, this wasn’t Daisy taking her victory in the taste of her prey… No, Elias had come to her, had offered, putting himself in her path. This was… she didn’t know quite what this was. Blowing off steam. A huge, stupid mistake. Mindless fucking. Whatever. She didn’t care. It felt good, better than empty disappointment or frustration. So she kept at it, tugging at his ear, his clothes, his cock through his slacks. 

From what she could feel, Elias was about average size. Fine for what she needed; she didn’t like them too big anyway. Elias groaned and shivered beneath her uncaring hand, jerking with pain and surprise as she dug her nail into his cock through the fabric of his clothes. “Is there not an inch of you that knows how to exercise a bit of restraint?” he asked, but Daisy wasn’t so interested in his words. 

“Come on,” she said, and grabbed the back of his jacket once more. His shirt was in tatters, and his belt was undone, slipping through the loops — he looked a mess. Tousled hair, drool on his neck, bite marks just starting to bloom across his pale skin. He made a pretty picture; Daisy thought she didn’t mind looking at him so much, like this. Better than seeing him so prissy and neat and sterile. He looked like a living thing now, something with blood that pumped through real veins, something Daisy could actually sink her teeth into.

She threw him onto the couch. He landed on his side, but didn’t bother sitting himself back up, watching as Daisy unbuckled her belt. 

“Well isn’t this a treat,” Elias crooned, making Daisy bristle. “I’m honored, detective.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” 

“I’m merely expressing appreciation for the show I’m about to get,” Elias countered. “I know how few have seen-”

“I’ll make you eat it if you don’t _pipe down_ ,” Daisy snarled. Surprisingly, that did shut him up. He still leered, but Daisy realized she’d have to live with leering. 

Once her bottom half was bare, she grabbed Elias ankle in one hand. Roughly, she tore off his shoe, then sock, then repeated the process, tossing each item haphazardly around the room. She thought she heard one shoe bump into the wall, and Elias frowned again. “Would it be too much to ask for you to not break things?”

“Definitely.” Daisy put a hand on Elias’ chest, holding him down, as she used the other hand to roughly shove his slacks and pants down his legs. She left them in a tangled mess around his calves. 

Elias’ cock was only half-hard, annoyingly, bouncy and pink and leaking. Daisy scowled at it, then dug her fingers into Elias’ hair and shook him, like it was his fault. And wasn’t it his fault? She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for him. “I’m taking you,” she told him, her voice full of warning, “And if you think of something smart to say, I’d suggest you keep it to yourself.” 

“Not a fan of dirty talk?” Elias taunted, watching as Daisy straddled his waist. She stared down at him, blue eyes meeting grey, mixing and pushing and pulling like the sea against a stone cliff face. 

“I’ll fuck you whether you’re conscious or not,” Daisy told him, and briefly rested one hand against his throat, holding eye-contact to make sure her point got across.

It seemed so. Elias kept his mouth shut as she settled atop him. His prick was hard, resting against her mound with its curly blond pubic hair. She gave him a rough tug, once, twice, three times, then stopped when he started squirming, when his pulse finally began to pick up the pace. 

Daisy knew she wasn’t wet enough to take it, not really, but she didn’t care. She spit into her hand and jerked him until she was half-certain she wouldn’t bleed, then guided him to her hole. Against all odds, and to her endless relief, Elias didn’t say anything as she slowly eased him in.

She didn’t want to hurt herself, but the pain was familiar, and it was good in the moment. Anything to focus on that wasn’t the man beneath her, or the incomplete hunt, or whatever else had been occupying her mind the last few months. No, now she could focus on her breathing, the comforting roar of blood in hear ears as she rocked her hips and let the cock inside her do its work. 

Elias made noises, grunts and little breathy gasps, but Daisy tried not to notice. She didn’t want to be angry, she wanted to be — nothing at all. Mindless, lost in the chase, just long enough for it to ache; then she could sink her teeth in and finally relax. 

It took a while. It helped when Daisy shook Elias’ by the hair again, when she growled and dug her nails into the exposed skin of his shoulder and chest. He hissed in pain, but didn’t resist or complain. The red looked good on him. Daisy’s urge to lick at his wounds, dig her tongue in to taste that pain, stood at odds with her repulsion of the man, her disinterest in touching him any more than she had to. 

Elias, the bastard, seemed to read her mind. He smirked and said, “Go on, detective. This is all for you, as I said…”

“Shut. Up,” Daisy told him flatly, through gritted teeth. 

“Take what you want,” was his reply, and Daisy moved the hand from his hair to his throat, pressing, relishing in the way he tried not to choke too loudly and failed. She dug her thumb in and tilted his head, putting his neck and shoulder on display. 

Fine. This was for her, sure. Daisy let the blood flow, dug her teeth in, listened to the rocking pulse of hearts and lungs. When Elias bled, Daisy found herself vaguely surprised to discover that he tasted just the same as anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly interesting to work on! Never thought I'd write for this pairing, and it took me a while to get into the swing of it, but it's definitely a compelling dynamic. I feel like I've got to think twice as hard about Motivations when Elias is involved in anything, even if it's just pwp, heh. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
